


It Hurts (otabekxyuri)

by Kurdapya_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Death, Im sorry i made this, Just this might break your heart, M/M, Oh no i really dont know what to tag, im terrible, otabek x yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurdapya_chan/pseuds/Kurdapya_chan
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky's and Otabek Altin's three-year relationship was going so well... until one gave up





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ever, so forgive grammatical errors and typos as English isn't my first language and i'm still learning. Also everything here is made up so hahaha i hope you like it.

**"Why?"** He whispered, his voice cracking. I can't see his face at all, it's dark and he's looking down, hiding it entirely.

 **"WHY WONT YOU JUST COOPERATE?!"** He shouted out of frustration. It's a shock for meG . I would imagine myself whipping my head in his direction then blurt out 'HUUUUH?!' But funny how things work now, i can't even react to pain properly. I never, in my life, thought I'd witness him raise his voice though, Otabek. I've always been the one raising my voice in this relationship. I've always been the one getting frustrated and angry... Until now. Because it has become tiring for me. Everything just wears me out.

 **"Beka, you know it's pointless now."** I calmly said, closing my eyes. They're kind of getting heavy now. And hot.

I desperately reached for his hand, slowly, because it all hurts. Carefully, because i was afraid he'd slap my hand away. I know he won't, but after everything, even being in this kind of state, i don't like being rejected.

I brought his hand down to my belly and just laid it there, engulfed it with both of my palms. This is one of my favorite things about Otabek. His hands, it's calloused. It's large and it feels strong just like him. See, Otabek seems like a really strong person, inside and out. He looks like someone who won't break easily. Yeah, He is that kind of man, physically. Emotionally, too. But only in front of people, his emotionless look and aura are all just a front, for us. I thought he'd never let me see him break. I thought he'd never let himself cry in front of me.

Now, who would have thought I'd come this far? He's here, right beside me, breaking, crying. And it's my fault. I should feel accomplished because finally, I made him cry. After all, I was always teasing him to death. Scaring him with things I know he has phobia with, but he wouldn't cry, he'd just make that twisted sort of face that only he could make, then come walking fast towards me to hold the end of my shirt just like a child. It's ridiculous, he's too big compared to me and we just look ridiculous, really. But I like him that way, when he's scared. I feel like for the first time, I'm the one taking care of him, I feel bigger.

I've become obsessed in plotting, I have a notebook labeled 'Operation: Make my Beka cry'. One night when we were cuddling in Viktor's and Yuuri's sofa, --because the two idiots are travelling and needed someone to watch their place-- Otabek, softly massaging my head asked, **"Yura, what's your weakness?** " It's not unusual for Otabek to just ask stupid questions out of the blue, I learned to just get used to it and answer, because before, every time I complain, he'll just stare at me and wait for an answer. **"Cats,"** I said followed by a yawn. He hummed, satisfied. I was about to fall asleep with his hands on my head, when I realized that, that I could use his weakness to make him cry. **"You?"** I asked,

**"me?"**

**"Your weakness Beka,"** it was silent for a moment, he was thinking, I waited. Otabek likes to think first, before he speaks. He's careful, he processes thoughts in his head, and word it the way he seems fit and sensitive enough. **"You,"** he said. I was confused at first, because I thought he was asking me what my weakness was again, but then I caught a glimpse of his fond smile and I understood. Maybe I can make him cry in a different way.

It was his birthday, when I carried the plan on. Otabek is a very soft person despite his sturdy look, so I was confident he'd cry his eyes out of joy when he sees this. I gathered his friends and family in Viktor's and Yuuri's apartment, because it's big and they let us stay whenever. Everything is set, balloons, party popper, and me in a bear mascot. It's clichéd I know. But I don't normally do this, and damn this is corny but, I love Otabek so I don't really care.

Phichit and Mila signaled us that Otabek is entering. And Viktor and Yuuri were already on both sides of the door, ready to pop the party popper. Otabek entered and everyone just simultaneously did their parts, sang happy birthday and at the top of JJ's lungs he shouted **"AND THE MOST BELOVED HOST, MR. PLISETSKYYY!!"** as he was pushing me in front.

Beka was speechless as I stood in front of him with a cake. **"Baked it myself,"** I said proudly, he kissed my forehead and laughed. He laughed, he actually laughed that time. He didn't cry but he laughed not only in front of me but in front of everyone.

 **"Thank you, I love you,"** he gave me a peck on my cheeks.

 **"Happy birthday, I love you too,"** I whispered as my face heat. All my blood almost literally went up my head when he announced; **"He told me he loves me too."**

I don't usually tell him I love him, that's the thing, I just show it. I'm not good with words after all.

 **"SHUT UP, I HATE YOU,"** I exclaimed, he just laughed. He laughed unusually much that time. I did not make him cry, but I made him happy, so I was too.

He was the love of my life, for the first time I felt a love so strong I felt it in every part of my body, I felt it in my bones. For the first time I wanted to make someone happy, for the first time I understood Viktor and Yuuri. It's so much better because we both love skating, we both live on ice, so dates consist of eating, shopping and skating.

One day while we were both practicing a new program for the coming season, we collided. It wasn't that hard, but that time I felt like my body was slowly, gradually getting weak. I thought it was just fatigue at first but when that collision happened it's as if every part of my body just stopped functioning and it felt heavy. I was just 21, so I can't really think of a reason why I'm getting weaker and weaker everyday other than I'm sick. I wasn't in denial and Beka wasn't too. Though Yiktor, Yuuri and Mila were. Those three, they're stubborn. Viktor still kept searching for another less serious illness that matches mine. Yuuri, he acted as if I wasn't sick in front of me, but whenever I pass his and Viktor's room, he's always on the phone, talking to different doctors. Mila, Mila won't even mention anything related to any kind of sickness when talking to me. They're all ridiculous.

Otabek wouldn't leave my side. He was afraid i'd collapse and he wouldn't be there. He was becoming restless, he was always with Yuuri when he thought I was already sleeping, talking to doctors, and finding ways for me to get better. He still refused to cry.

I went through different kind of medication, and therapies. I took different kind of medicines. I did everything they want me to do, all because I didn't want them to think I'm giving up. But i didn't feel any better, it's all so painful no matter how hard they try, or i try. I think everything I take just got stuck in my throat, making me wish to just choked to death.

Beka and Yuuri took a season off for me. I tried getting senses into their heads but they wouldn't let me. **"What the fuck pig? You're getting old! Just go and fucking skate, win your 5th gold, stop playing parent to me!"** It wasn't my intention to sound like I didn't appreciate everything he's done for me, I just want him to keep skating because that's when I like him best, that's when he shines most. I love how his body seems to be effortlessly moving gracefully, and I don't want him giving even one season up for me.

 **"No, give it up Yurio, I'm taking a season off,"** his voice firm and tone final. I know nothing I say will make him change his mind. I tried using Viktor, but even Viktor said there's nothing he could do anymore.

Otabek didn't tell me he'd take a season off, I just heard it when he was talking with Mila. Mila tried to tell him it's not really necessary to take a season off, because Yuuri already did and him and Viktor would be taking care of me for a while. But Otabek said **"I-it's not that Mila, it's just that, I'll spend every time I could with him."** Me too Otabek, I love you, please be with me till the end.

And things lead us here, I collapsed again while taking a bath. I didn't pass out instantly that time, I was conscious for a little while, but I can't do anything. I can't move a single part of my body. I can barely speak.

I heard rushing footsteps. **"YURI?!"** Otabek called.

 **"B-beka?"** I can't even hear my own voice.

 **"Shit shit shit"** he kept cursing while getting me into his arms.

Next I heard Viktor **"What happened?!"**

Then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital for the nth time. But now, without Otabek sleeping beside me. He's outside with Yuuri, I recognized their voices.

 **"Is it really that necessary for him to go overseas?"** Yuuri asked.

 **"The doctor said. She said she'd send a letter to the hospital that could treat Yura."** Otabek said. **"I'll go with him."**

**"Ask him first, I know this is hard for you Otabek, but this is harder for him."**

**

 **"Yura,"** He started, hesitant **. "About your medication, so... we've been talking to your doctor and,"** he swallowed, anxiously he reached for my hand, **"we're going to america."**

 **Troath dry "why with you?"** I asked.

Otabek has dreams and I won't be the one stopping him.

 **"Why with me?"** He asked as if I'm being unbelievable.

" **Why with you? You have life here Otabek. You have dreams, that's why we came here right? That's why we're both training under Yakov. Just let me be."** Now even speaking is tiring. I don't know where it hurts, I just feel it. somewhere... or everywhere hurts.

 **"You are 90 percent of my life now, Yuri."** He called me Yuri. I made him mad. Am I being unreasonable?

I didn't talk. No one talked after that. I looked outside and he stayed sitting beside my bed.

Then I heard him whisper **"why?"**

_Why? Why what Otabek? Why am I being hard headed? Why am I being stubborn? Why am I being selfish? Because it's just the way I am and you know that._

**"WHY WONT YOU JUST COOPERATE?!"**

**"Beka, you know it's pointless now."**

I held his hand tighter and brought it up my lips and kissed it.

_It hurts moving._

**"I love you, but Beka... It hurts,"** _to see you hurting, to see you clinging to false hope, to see you give up skating for me._

_It takes too much effort to speak._

**"Let me go,"** _before I start believing that I can still get better and start ruining Yuuri's, Viktor's and your life._

 **"I love you,"** _always and forever_  
 _But this is it. Game over for me._

As I close my eyes, I heard him scream Yuuri's and Viktor's name. I heard Viktor call for the doctor, I heard him swear countless times **"FUCK COME ON, BRING THE DOCTORS HERE!"**

I felt Yuuri's hands on my face, trembling, **"Yurio, f-fight. Hear me baby? Please, stay with us, please please. Come on, please, fight a little more."**

_Loud noises hurt my ears._

_I felt Otabek's heart break._

_And it kills me._

_It hurts_


End file.
